


Good Times

by youhaveaguineapigwhere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youhaveaguineapigwhere/pseuds/youhaveaguineapigwhere
Summary: You, me, Cas, toes in the sand... This is where the good times rolled y'all, this is where.





	Good Times

Cas got so excited when Dean’s summer freckles came in, he made him lay down on the bed so he could count them all, first with his fingers as he softly numbered them, then with his lips. 

Sam had kindly refused to get the same Hawaiian shirts as them, opting for a black and white hibiscus design after taking one look at the blue and green palm print Dean picked out, and knowing it wasn’t a coincidence it matched his brother’s and the angel’s eyes perfectly.

The water at the beach was so clear, crystal clear, and watching Sam and Cas wrestle as the waves crashed over them was one of the greatest moments of Dean’s life. They found a little place, where he and Cas shared a room with a big king size bed and the softest sheets known to man. The space was wide and open and they had an entire wall of sliding glass door that lead to their patio. Most days he would wake up to the sun pouring in and Cas curled around him. They would lay there and talk for hours, tumbling around the bed and giggling at each other’s jokes like children.

Sam usually made breakfast after he got back from his morning run, and Dean always fired up the grill for some variation of a burger at lunch. It was hard to cook when Cas would come up behind him and press kisses to the back of his neck though. And for dinner, they had this place they liked to go to called Maikai Manawa. It had the best food around and the people there were reall nice and friendly, always saved them the booth in the back they liked to sit at. 

Sam had to regularly remind them to go easy on the pda, to which Dean always replied with a long speel about how much time they had wasted, and how if he really supported them and their relationship, he would let him grab Cas’ crotch under the table every once and awhile. Sammy’s eye rolls were immaculate.

This one time, Sammy wore a "man bun" to the beach, and Dean swore he wouldn’t be able to be seen in public with him again.

Cas started painting, he was really good at it, and it helped show Dean how he was feeling, when he couldn’t explain it in words. Sometimes, when he was sad, Dean would drag him into the shower, they would stand under the spray of the water and hold each other and remind themselves that all that had happened, it had led them here. 

It had led them here...

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and scream if you enjoyed! And you can come find me @youhaveaguineapigwhere on tumblr!


End file.
